


Soie

by Caidy



Series: Sam et Cas [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas being Cas, First Kiss, M/M, New Relationship, fallen!cas, so cute i'm almost ashamed
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1628843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caidy/pseuds/Caidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"-Vous êtes tous si merveilleux, avait-il dit à Sam avant de l’embrasser pour la première fois. Je ne devrais pas choisir l’un d’entre vous, ce serait trahir les autres.<br/>Sam avait cligné des yeux, fermé la bouche. Sa main était encore posée sur l’épaule de l’ange, tiède à travers le tissu de sa chemise. Il s’était penché au-dessus de Cas pour lui montrer le passage du carnet qu’il voulait traduire, et Cas avait hoché la tête, marmonné en énochien, levé la tête et l’avait embrassé. Sam pensa : j’aurais dû me douter que ça se passerait ainsi, putain."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soie

**Author's Note:**

> Oui, encore un.  
> Un grand merci à tous ceux qui se sont penchés sur ces drabbles, particulièrement à Dupond_et_Dupont (merci merci merci, j'écris chaque nouvelle fanfic en espérant que mes élucubrations te satisfassent toujours autant) et Ruize (ma grande, ma chérie, il va falloir qu'on rattrape les mails non écrits, non envoyés un jour ou l'autre).

Il y a une voix qui murmure dans un coin de son esprit fatigué, une mélodie sans paroles qui lui donne foi en des choses auxquelles il ne croyait plus. Il se surprend à espérer, et Dieu sait comme l’espoir est une chose maladroite et fragile, et il est trop âgé et trop jeune pour se laisser aller à la moindre rêverie. Pourtant, Castiel est incapable de la faire taire. Il n’est pas même certain d’en avoir envie – il s’est habitué, au fil du temps, à ces sourires qui naissent sur ses lèvres sans que rien ne semble les avoir provoqués, à ces tiraillements de son cœur humain à chaque bière fraiche que Dean met dans sa main, à ces merveilles de soupirs satisfaits qui lui échappent quand Sam embrasse sa nuque. Il s’est habitué à la tendresse. Il s’est habitué à cet espoir.

Et l’espoir grandit, inlassable, increvable, arrogant et se suffisant à lui-même – il est devenu vent d’automne dans les feuillages, étoiles dorées dans le ciel bleuâtre, nuages gris par un jour pluvieux. Il se cache dans les plis de son t-shirt froissé au réveil, dans les recoins poussiéreux des étagères où Cas range soigneusement les livres de mythologie égyptienne. Mais l’ange a appris à le reconnaître, a appris à ne plus en avoir peur, à ne plus le fuir. Il a toujours cette impression de vide céleste dans ses tripes, mais qu’importe. C’est une autre leçon à taille humaine qu’il a sur le bout des lèvres : _faire avec, faire sans, suffit de pas s’arrêter_. Cas l’a lue dans le regard d’une fillette laissée seule dans un parc, dans les yeux d’une mère épuisée à la sortie des toilettes d’une aire d’autoroute, dans les minuscules sourires que ces êtres de chair et de sang échangent entre eux quand ça ne va pas.

Cas sait, au moins, qu’il aime trop l’humanité pour ne serait-ce que penser à appartenir à quelque chose d’autre.

-Vous êtes tous si merveilleux, avait-il dit à Sam avant de l’embrasser pour la première fois. Je ne devrais pas choisir l’un d’entre vous, ce serait trahir les autres.

Sam avait cligné des yeux, fermé la bouche. Sa main était encore posée sur l’épaule de l’ange, tiède à travers le tissu de sa chemise. Il s’était penché au-dessus de Cas pour lui montrer le passage du carnet qu’il voulait traduire, et Cas avait hoché la tête, marmonné en énochien, levé la tête et l’avait embrassé. Sam pensa : _j’aurais dû me douter que ça se passerait ainsi, putain_.

-Cas, ne put-il s’empêcher de murmurer.

L’enfoiré acquiesça, l’air innocent. Sam pourrait faire de son visage un recueil de poèmes, et de son habitude de passer d’une idée à une autre une anthologie de jurons à faire pâlir son frère.

-Tu ne trahis personne, Cas.

-Oh, bien. Tant mieux. Le rituel doit avoir lieu dans un cimetière, à l’aube, et il faudra faire penser à Dean d’acheter des intestins de mouton.

Sam ne bougea pas, puis l’ange ajouta brièvement _c’était la traduction, hein_ et le chasseur rit si fort qu’il en pleura.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, qu’est-ce que j’ai fait, bredouilla Cas en se levant.

Ses mains tâchées d’encre effleurent ses joues humides, s’emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux, s’accrochèrent à sa nuque. Le temps que Sam reprenne son souffle, le corps de l’ange était contre le sien, solide, immuable, nerveux, et les lèvres froides que le chasseur pose contre sa joue jettent des pierres dans leurs poumons respectifs.

-Les gens pleurent aussi quand ils sont heureux, Cas, murmure Sam.

-Quelle idée bizarre.

-Je sais.

-Vous êtes tous si bizarres, de toute façon.

-Je croyais qu’on était merveilleux.

-Les deux. C’est les deux.

Cas, il peut entendre le prélude que l’espoir joue dans un coin de son esprit fatigué. Ça a pris le rythme de la respiration saccadée de l’homme qui le tient dans ses bras comme s’il était une chose fragile, cassable, précieuse. Il s’y habitue déjà.


End file.
